


More Than Ten Thousand Words

by Rosawyn



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Brain Injury, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Languages and Linguistics, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Missing Scene, Rescue, Romantic Friendship, Sacrifice, Spaceships, Unconsciousness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many missing scenes from late 3.23 "Countdown" or early 3.24 "Zero Hour." Hoshi regains consciousness while Malcolm is taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Ten Thousand Words

Hoshi stirred on the narrow bunk in the dimly-lit cabin. Her eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus on the face of the man looking down at her. “Malcolm,” she whispered.

“Yes, Hoshi, it's me.” His voice was gentle as he brushed a strand of jet black hair out of her face, careful not to touch the ugly red puncture wounds in her fore-head.

She caught his hand in one of her smaller ones, still trying to focus her gaze on his face. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I didn't,” Malcolm said quickly. “Major Hayes, he led a boarding party on the Reptilian ship: they brought you back.”

Hoshi smiled slightly, blinking as though trying to stay awake. “Tell him I said 'thank you.'”

Malcolm nodded curtly, the muscles in his jaw tightening as Hoshi's grip on his hand loosened and her eyes fluttered closed. All things considered, it was impressive she had been able to stay conscious as long as she had.

Malcolm was sure that even if he had Hoshi's brilliant gift for languages and knew more than ten thousand words to express gratitude, he still would never have been able to find fitting words to properly thank Major Hayes.


End file.
